Marietta Diablo
Cherry Diablo is a 2016-introduced and all around character. The murderous and quite insane daughter of the Devił from The Girl Without Hands, she's not at all shy about who she is and what she likes to eat. An outcast due to her creepy mannerisms and demonic lineage, Cherry isn't one to make friends with "future snacks", so if she takes an interest in you, WATCH OUT. This demon may be small, but she's not what she appears to be... WARNING: THIS OC HAS A LOT OF INFORMATION THAT LIKELY NEEDS TRIGGER WARNINGS, SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Character What is Cherry like? Envision a girl with an extremely wide smile and an eerie habit of popping up when you least expect her. Now, place horns on her and imagine her as incredibly tiny. The girl you are likely picturing is Cherry Diablo. A master at messing with people, Cherry is pretty hard to pin down. Her personality can change at the drop of a hat as she fluctuates between moments of clarity and insanity. Because of this, most people have many different impressions of her. However, some personality traits (mostly) remain constant when it comes down to how Cherry acts. Therefore, this section will try and cover all of those traits, as well as traits that pop up most of the time, but not always. The first thing to note about Cherry is that she has a dark mind. She likes visualizing acts of torture and murder and especially enjoys talking about it in graphic detail. Cherry also delights in referring to people as future snacks, meals and corpses. This kind of behavior is central to her personality, but unnerves people who aren't familiar with how she acts. Another thing is that she is extremely possessive about her possessions. Touch them without permission and she will seek revenge. While for most, the payback would be tame, you can expect Cherry's revenge to be painful and/or deadly. However, if you do have permanent permission to touch any of her belongings and alter them, you're a true friend to her... Which just means she'll kill you last and as painlessly as possible. That sure redefines friendship, hm? Cherry has a great sense of humor, not that the term really means much. Her kind of humor is extremely dark, which is something most people cannot appreciate unless they're equally morbid. Not only that, but Cherry finds it to be extremely funny to hurt and kill people, finding pain and death to be the funniest things on the planet. Thus, she includes the two topics in her jokes and constantly laughs as she tortures and murders other living beings. Beyond that, the only other predictable thing about Cherry is how obsessed she gets around the people she genuinely 'likes', though once again, positive terms such as those warp in meaning when confronted with someone like her. While she doesn't act obsessed, just try messing with them or even making them cry (a tough task, but not undo able). Cherry will find you and kill you in true yandere fashion. the word yandere is not too far off from her personality, but that'll be explored more another time. Actually, there's something else predictable about Cherry and likely the most constant thing you'll see in the rest of this section. The constant thing about Miss Diablo is how unpredictable she can be, even under the best of circumstances. Cherry loves to be (or at least) act happy, but watch her very carefully. Hints of emotion other than continual glee flash in her eyes, emotions of a startling, brutal intensity. The worst of these emotions is when you catch a tornado of rage swirling in her eyes, a yellow inferno seeking to devour all that oppose her. However, some say the sadness, the painfully tangible depression and guilt that occasionally sparks in her gaze, the times when even the light of her oppressive smile dims, is the most wretched emotion to see in her eerie gaze. Usually, Cherry is merely insane, moving erratically and making violent decisions with particularly final consequences. But, from time to time, Cherry's demeanor changes, her plans becoming more definite, her emotions fading away, getting replaced by cold logic. During these fleeting times, she is extremely dangerous. She preys on the weak and makes delicate and immersive plans to weaken society so she can ravage it at her heart's content. Beyond that, she merely only displays variations of behaviors, from tricking people into letting her inside their homes to eat them or pretending to be an entertainer before scaring away her meals with her horrible sense of humor and inability to hide the fact that she's a demon for long. Her plans (and personalities) don't always work, but not for lack of trying! To sum her up, Cherry is not the type of girl you'd invite to your Saturday tea party (she'd eat all the guests and you if she can manage it). She's insane, she's dark and she cherishes that. And, of course, if you do manage to get close to her, she'll eat you eventually. But, if you look past the horns and the yellow eyes, you'll see her for what she truly is: an unpredictable serial killer. What does Cherry like to do? Cherry is the type of girl that will literally push the red button just because the bad things that are sure to follow will be 'hilarious'. Keeping this mentality in mind, is it any wonder that Cherry's hobbies are just as maniacal and dangerous? For one thing, she likes hunting people in the woods occasionally. It's typically a harmless activity, but accidents have been known to happen from time to time. The word accidents doesn't reveal much about the things that occur, but trust me: they aren't pleasant. Beyond that, Cherry actually likes writing. Sure, all of her stories are psychological horrors that will make you check your surroundings constantly to see if one of the serial killers featured in the story are around, but they're still extremely good stories to read. Vera is always the first to read them, but she typically gives the rough drafts to Atra to proofread. It's generally accepted that Cherry's insanity enables her to write such dark tales in the first place. While she likes killing and torturing people, it's not really worth getting into the grisly details. However, she does delight in tricking villages into admitting her before slaughtering them all in their sleep. Cherry tries to convince her friends to help her with her exploits, but all of them politely decline under the pretense of having weak stomachs. However, Cherry's favorite hobby is people watching. Simply gazing at people, trying to glean information about what they're like from snippets of overheard conversation and appearance is challenging enough, but Cherry always feels up to the task. It's not that she's particularly nosy: she just likes 'knowing about my future victims'. Finally, Cherry's last hobby is practicing magic. A pyrokinetic (discussed more in the next section), Cherry is attempting to learn a variety of extremely destructive spells mixed with some defensive spells to even things out a little. She spars frequently with more skilled mages to improve, but since her powers are so uncontrollable, she's made hardly any progress. Still, she enjoys studying and practicing spells anyway. What is Cherry capable of? Demons are always endowed with magic. It's not a stereotype. It's a biological constant! Demons (like angels) are literally born with enlarged magical cores, hence making it impossible for them to not have any magical traits. Just like how fish swim and cheetahs run, demons weave spells. Therefore, Cherry is no exception at all to this rule. However, unlike most demons, her magic cannot be utilized without help. The reason for this is simple: her magic is too potent, too volatile. Even the smallest of spells could obliterate an entire building due to how unrestrained her magic is. Thanks to this unusual case, Cherry has to use items to focus her magic. This, however, can be very draining, much to Cherry's disappointment. Because of this, she can't practice magic very often unlike other people who use it every day with ease. Even so, she tries to push beyond the boundaries her own body has set for her and makes progress every day. Now on to her specific abilities! Cherry is a pyrokinetic, meaning she can utilize pyrokinesis. Once again, however, it's too powerful to use without a flamethrower that directs the flames for her. However, she has learned some spells that she can project through the flamethrower, much to Cherry's delight. She still has to learn more of the basics, though. Take away the pyrokinesis and Cherry will still be deadly. Her teeth are extremely sharp, allowing her to rend flesh with a few bites. Her nails can cause lacerations that are guaranteed to scar if not healed right away. Plus, she's extremely speedy and strong for someone of her size, so fending her off is extremely hard to do. Finally, as a note of caution, Cherry is, as many know, insane. This means her thought process works differently. Thus, if you ever get into a fight with her, expect the unexpected. Her movements will be erratic, but incredibly strong. Avoiding her attacks and countering them will be your best bet in the long run. What does Cherry look like? Cherry may be small and a tad bit cute, but she's deadly to the core. The first impression you'll get of her is how small and dainty she looks. Barely reaching 5 feet (counting her horns), she resembles a child's expensive doll, albeit a demonic one. Extremely pale like porcelain, it's a wonder that Cherry is even alive with her pallor. Unlike most demons, Cherry does not have wings of any kind. Like all demons, Cherry does have horns, albeit small black horns that curve toward each other. They barely stick out of her messy mop of hair, so she can cover them with a hat and cast a glamour on her eyes to keep up a decent disguise. Speaking of her hair, it's jet black, with natural streaks of midnight blue hair shooting through it. Short and incredibly spiky, her whole hairstyle looks like a chaotic bombardment of jagged locks of keratin. As a small note, her ears, covered by her hair for the most part, are pointy at the tips, although that isn't very remarkable. Her eyes are a beastly yellow, a color many associate with demons. Her pupils are slits, giving her an otherworldly feel, not like Cherry really minds. Cherry's eyebrows are immaculate and her eyelashes are the dainty ones one might expect from a doll-like girl like her. Her nose is tiny, but pointy. It is unremarkable in almost every way, except for when smoke occasionally billows from her tiny nostrils. While her lips are colorless, Cherry tends to put on pink lipstick to attract the eye. Even so, most people get drawn to Cherry's mouth. It's not because they want to kiss her: it's because she constantly smiles, day after day, night after night. It's unknown if she can even make any other expression beside a neutral look. Given the fangs in her mouth, her smiles are extremely unnerving, much to her pleasure. Beyond the fact that she typically has dark red stains on her tiny hands and around her mouth, Cherry can be summed up as a small, but extremely eerie demon. Watch out! Fairy Tale- The Girl Without Hands How The Story Goes Read the summary here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Girl_Without_Hands ! How Does Cherry Fit Into It? Cherry is meant to play the role of the Devil who seems to want the titular girl without hands as a wife or a prize. For Cherry, this involves attempting to claim Atalanta Grundy (an accomplished wind witch) as her wife, something Cherry is pretty adverse to. For one thing, Atalanta and her are merely friends and for another thing, Cherry is completely loyal to Vera. However, since Cherry doesn't actually succeed in her mission in the fairy tale, she's firmly a Royal and thinks the Rebel cause is admirable, but foolish. Relationships Cherry's Family Yes, Cherry has a family. Having been tortured at a young age, one would expect that her family didn't actually love her, but they did and still do. She loves them too, believe it or not, and never threatens to eat them. Mr. Diablo (Father) It's been pretty much seen as a given that no mere being can hear Mr. Diablo's name and stay sane. It blatantly hints at his status as an eldritch abomination and no one really likes the implications. Being a Devil, he tutors Cherry in the fine arts of making Faustian deals and resisting purity. He also offers lessons to demon teens, so do not delay and purchase a tutorial for 19.99 at your local Death R Us! (In all seriousness though, he does tutor demons on how to become Devils and a bunch of other interesting lessons.) The duo share a close bond, growing close over their shared love of obsessing over a woman and seeking to marry them. As an interesting note, Mr. Diablo is the original Devil from his tale. He ended up kidnapping the original Girl Without Hands and married her, thus having the story assigned to a lesser bloodline. However, he recently slaughtered that line so that his daughter could be important again. What a nice guy! Lilac Diablo (Mother) Being a human was never easy, so Lilac gave it up and became a Devil instead. A sweet woman and a loving mother, Lilac is a very adventurous woman, one who enjoys traveling in the farthest reaches of the world. Despite her brutal journeys, she always returns to her family and loves them dearly despite the circumstances of her marriage. Cherry suspects she has Stockholm Syndrome, but has no proof. She certainly won't be asking her mother about it! Instead, she inquires about Lilac's life as a human before becoming a Devil, something her mother is strangely evasive about... Cherry's Backstory Cherry's Friends It's important to mention that even creepy, murderous demons can amass friends. However, Cherry primarily associates with members of creepy fairy tales and/or villainous characters. Why? They're the only people that can typically stand her! Due to this, she interacts with them the most, though even princesses could gain her friendship, in theory. Vera Sorcière Atra Penumbra Violet Soyunzik Atalanta Grundy Cherry's Acquaintances Cherry does have a few acquaintances. These are mostly the people that are afraid of her, but have to interact with her anyway. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Females Category:The Girl With No Hands Category:Gay Category:Antagonists Category:Royals Category:Nyx's OCs Category:Work in progress